10 am ZOE (SongFic)
by VaneNane
Summary: SongFic corto MakoHaru.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes siguientes no me pertenecen, al igual que la canción a la que se hace referencia, todos son de sus respectivos creadores y compositores.**

10 a.m. ZOE (Grupo Mexicano)

El castaño viajaba en tren escuchando música de sus auriculares. Las luces de la ciudad lucían titilantes mientras las personas dentro del cálido vagón miraban hacia al frente, no obstantes de nada que no fueran sus propios asuntos.

Escuchando de aquella canción el chico prevalecía quieto observando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. La mano con la que se sostenía para no caer extrañamente se empuñaba mientras una bocina dentro del vagón avisaba a los pasajeros el destino de llegada.

Son  
Son las 10 de la mañana  
Creo que no he dormido nada  
Y tengo que decírtelo

Manejando de un pequeño carro prestado el ojiazul observaba el camino de la carretera mientras sus pensamientos se veían inundados de las fechas en las que se encontraba. El cumpleaños próximo de su mejor amigo con quien no compartía casa se aproximaba.

Sin querer, su pie aceleraba del auto recordando como veintiocho años no se cumplían diariamente… Una edad, en la que supuestamente ambos deberían ya de haber formado una familia y una estabilidad normal.

Soy fiel  
Hace tiempo que no mido el tiempo

A la melatonina ajustada  
Y a los tintes del amanecer

La noche ya había caído. Tranquilo a pesar del ritmo de su día, el ojiverde cerraba de la puerta de su departamento encontrándose con un viejo gato el cual últimamente le hacía compañía.

Mirando a sus alrededores, sus ojos topaban con un calendario pegado a la pared el cual había sido marcado precisamente en el numero diecisiete.

Cansado, el mismo se acostaba encima de su cama topándose con viejos álbumes de fotografías que había dejado ahí en la mañana de aquel día. Uno por uno este comenzaba a hojearlos sintiendo como algo estaba mal con todo eso. Aquellas fotos, su ritmo de vida, todo.

Aléjate de mí, aléjate por favor  
Que ya no aguanto más  
Aléjate de mí, aléjate por favor  
Que ya no aguanto más

El azabache se estacionaba cerca de un centro comercial mientras sus pies le guiaban por aparadores y tiendas a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado visitar. Pensando en este hecho el mismo detenía su andar sintiendo como había algo erróneo con eso.

Con un pastel de chocolate en mano, este se sentaba en una banca de aquel lugar mientras se ponía a observar a las mujeres y alguna que otra familia que pasaba por ahí. Llegando a un punto desesperado el moreno trataba de encontrar algún aspecto o algún rasgo que le llamara la atención. Algo que le diera la misma tranquilidad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin razón.

Sintiendo hervir la sangre este viraba de su rostro encontrándose así mismo frente a un espejo el cual le revelaba los tintes rojizos de sus mejillas avergonzadas por su propia inusual manera de pensar.

Son  
Son las 10 de la mañana  
No tengo que ser clarividente  
Para darme cuenta que no estás

El azabache salía apurado de aquel lugar entrando de inmediato a su coche en el cual, por alguna manera razón asustado, aventaba del pastel al asiento del copiloto.

Sin más, sus pies aceleraban del auto mientras sus pensamientos se tornaban turbios.

Que esto que no se supone que los dos tenemos  
No funciona como lo queremos  
El amor ocupa devoción

Entrando a un edificio muy conocido por él, este estacionaba del carro mientras el calor de la ciudad se había vuelto una noche oscura inundada por los ruidos de la ciudad.

El mayor de ambos tomaba del pastel soltando un suspiro con el cual podía comprobar cómo había vuelto a su estado calmo y estoico de siempre. El mismo cerraba de la puerta del coche mientras sus pies le guiaban hasta el elevador que le conducía a un hogar el cual, solo lo conformaban una persona y un gato.

Aléjate de mí, aléjate por favor  
Que ya no aguanto más

El mayor abría de la casa con las llaves que le habían regalado tiempo atrás sintiendo como también ese hecho estaba mal. Mirando luz por todas partes este caminaba entre los pasillos llegando a un cuarto en el cual había dormido lo suficiente como para conocerlo de rincón a rincón.

Sus ojos cansados lentamente se suavizaban sobre su estoico rostro sentándose arriba de una cama donde su amigo de la infancia, yacía acostado aun con su uniforme de entrenador ajustado sobre cientos de fotografías de las cuales en la mayoría salían ambos.

Sintiendo aquel sentimiento extraño desbordándole nuevamente, el ojiazul traspasaba de sus dedos entre el cabello del sujeto que yacía dormido.

Aléjate de mí, aléjate por favor  
Que ya no aguanto más

Aléjate de mí, aléjate por favor  
Que ya no aguanto más

Siendo recibido aquel gesto por una sonrisa, todos los pensamientos malos del azabache se esfumaban mientras que su cuerpo era abrazado en su totalidad por el chico al lado suyo quien, en un descuido, sacaba al aire las únicas palabras que hacían que todo en aquella relación llena de errores, cobrara sentido de alguna forma.


End file.
